yumeiro_senshifandomcom-20200215-history
Aida Kiyoko
Aida Kiyoko (相田清子 Aida Kiyoko) is the main protagonist and the leader of Yumeiro Senshi. Being the leader, she is kind and straight forward and good with leading others to success and isn't afraid to make mistakes. She transforms into the Warrior of Love, Lovely Warrior (ラブリーウォリアー Raburī U~oriā) and her theme colour is pink. Personality Kiyoko is kind and straight forward girl who wants her life to go back to normal more than anything in the world. Unlike most normal teenage girls, she isn't into make up or looking good and messing about with her hair until it is perfect and impressing the boys, she just prefers to look and be herself and have a good life. She is average with her studies and is very good with helping others and leading them to success. She isn't afraid to make mistakes and loves learning new things. Appearance Kiyoko is average height for girls her age and has shoulder length brown hair that she ties up into a high ponytail by a pink beaded hair tie. Her eyes are brown and her skin is olive coloured due to her Italian heritage. Her casual outfit consists of mainly a light pink blouse with puffy sleeves, a magenta ribbon attached to her brown belt that keeps her denim shorts up, white ankle length socks and brown ankle length boots with black laces. History Birth of Lovely Warrior! Relationships Family Aida Eduardo - Kiyoko's younger brother. She is very protective of him, even though Eduardo hates it and she is always spoiling him with presents and hugs. A lot of people think that they are like mother and son. Aida Lucia - Kiyoko's mother. Kiyoko looks up to her mother a lot and is always being taught how to cook and act like a lady, even though she prefers doing her own things. Aida Fumiya - Kiyoko's father. When she was younger, Kiyoko always dreamt of marrying her father and each time her father teases her about it, she gets embarrassed and has a good relationship with him, always playing jokes and teasing him. Friends Teammates Lovely Warrior "I, Lovely Warrior, will punish you! 私は、ラブリーウォリアー、あなたを罰するでしょう！ Watashi wa, Raburī U~oriā, anata o bassurudeshou! Lovely Warrior (ラブリーウォリアー Raburī U~oriā) is the form that Kiyoko transforms into to battle Black Force. Her weapon is the Lovely Chain and her transformation item is the Yumeiro Dial. Transformation Sequence Attacks |-|Finishers= *'Pink Explosion! Magnificent!' (ライラックエレガンス！フィナーレ！ Pinku Ekusupurōjon! Magunifisento!) - Lovely Warrior's main attack that she first uses in Episode 1. |-|Sub-attacks= * Brilliant Love (ブリリアントラブ Buririanto Rabu) - Her first sub attack that she uses in Episode 1. She summons the power of love and bubbles of every colour surround her. She clicks her finger and the bubbles charge at the enemy and cover the place in mist. * Dreamy Barrier (ドリーミーバリア Dorīmī Baria) - Her second sub attack that she first uses in Episode 7. She summons all her power of love and thrusts it out around her and her teammates to protect her friends from the enemy's attack. The barrier can only last for 3 minutes. |-|Group Attacks= Power Ups Etymology Aida (相田): Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people and lead them, while da (田) means "field". Kiyoko (清子): Kiyo (清) means "pure" and "clean" while Ko (子) means "child". Image Songs Trivia * Even though Kiyoko has an Italian background, her name is Japanese due to how her mother wanted her to have a full name in Japanese. However this is now the case for Kiyoko's younger brother, Eduardo. Category:Aida Kiyoko Category:Characters Category:Yumeiro Senshi Category:Senshi Category:Main Characters Category:Pages